


Płoną

by Jamie_Musse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Crew as Family, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Revolution, Songfic, War, alternatywne zakończenie, burn - Freeform, kiedyś publikowane na forum, odświeżone, wersja poprawiona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Musse/pseuds/Jamie_Musse
Summary: Wiedział gdzie biegną. Może ktoś o tym wcześniej mówił, może tak było ustalone, a może jego instynkt podsunął mu rozwiązanie. Nie był do końca pewien.Jego umysł nagle się rozjaśnił, a ból przestał być wszystkim. Biegł ile miał tylko sił, biegł, żeby to wszystko zakończyć.Dla świata.Dla załogi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mój ulubiony tekst do One Piece - bardzo lubię do niego wracać, a teraz publikuję go w nowej odsłonie.
> 
> Bo jak już wracać to właśnie tym tekstem.

****

**Płoną**

****

**_Prolog (spalają się w ogniu walki)_ **

**VII**

_Jeśli to ma się skończyć w ogniu, to powinniśmy spłonąć razem_

_Patrz, jak płomienie strzelają wysoko w mrok nocy_

_Wzywając ojca, oh, wytrwaj, a my będziemy_

_Patrzeć jak płomienie palą się ciemną czerwienią, oh, na górskim zboczu (wysoko)*_

Wiedział gdzie biegną. Może ktoś o tym wcześniej mówił, może tak było ustalone, a może jego instynkt podsunął mu rozwiązanie. Nie był do końca pewien.

Jego umysł nagle się rozjaśnił, a ból przestał być wszystkim. Biegł ile miał tylko sił, biegł, żeby to wszystko zakończyć.

Dla świata.

Dla załogi.

Przecież nie musiał tego mówić: był piratem, ale jako jedyny nie miał gdzie wracać.

_Merry zakołysała się lekko w chmurach, a za nią pojawił się cień Sunny'ego. Ace uśmiechnął się do niego smutno._

 

**VI**

_A jeśli mamy umrzeć tej nocy, to winniśmy umrzeć razem_

_Wznieśmy wina kielich, po raz ostatni_

_Wzywając ojca, oh, przygotuj się, bo będziemy_

_Patrzeć, jak płomienie palą się ciemną czerwienią na górskim zboczu,_

_Zniszczenie wzlatuje w niebo_

Ból był wszędzie. Był nim, szczękiem miecza uderzającego o wrogi miecz, ziemią pijącą krew, pierwszym gwiazdami i krzykami witającymi śmierć. Ból drgał w gorącym, zadymionym powietrzu i ostatnim oddechu leżącego u jego stóp marynarza. Grał w jego głowie marsz weselno-pogrzebowy i oślepiał. A on po prostu wiedział, że musi tłuc te biało-niebieskie plamy, że nie ma czasu widzieć bólu, który właśnie trawił wraz z płomieniami jego statek, że nie może już nikogo stracić.

\- Luffy. - Głos jego ojca wyglądał jak ból. - Chodź. – Słowa były trzaskiem i dreszczami przebiegającymi po jego plecach. Dał się pociągnąć jak bezwładna lalka w tłum wrzeszczących i tańczących śmiertelny taniec ludzi, zabójczy gdy tylko pomyli się kroki.

Ktoś za nim krzyknął.

Zapomniał już, że nigdy nie umiał tańczyć.

 

**V**

_Teraz widzę ogień, w środku Góry,_

_Widzę ogień palący drzewa_

_I widzę ogień trawiący dusze,_

_Widzę ogień, jak krew w wietrze_

_I będę mieć nadzieję, że mnie zapamiętasz_

Słyszał wrzask Franky'ego, który pewnie był rozdarty między chęcią uratowania statku, a walką u boku załogi. Gdzieś, ktoś krzyczał jego imię. Nie był świadomy, że nie był to jeden głos, a kilka. Musieli go ogłuszyć. Tylko jak on mógł to przegapić? Ktoś szarpnął go za ramię i chwycił tak mocno, że gdyby nie było z gumy to zostałoby zmiażdżone.

Jedno oko łypnęło na niego złowrogo, _a w oddali, na niebie po chmurach, jak za starych czasów pływała Merry, z której pokładu radośnie machał mu Ace._

Wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał ich dotknąć i świat zawirował.

 

**IV**

_O, jeżeli moi ludzie polegną, to z pewnością pójdę w ich ślady_

_Uwięzieni w korytarzach Góry podeszliśmy zbyt blisko płomienia._

_Wzywając ojca, oh, trzymaj się mocno, a będziemy_

_Patrzeć, jak płomienie palą się ciemną czerwienią na górskim zboczu,_

_Zniszczenie wzlatuje w niebo_

Widząc pojedyncze błyski, ogniste wybuchy, ogromną roślinę wyrastającą na środku placu i słysząc znajomą melodię uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zwiększą zaciętością zaatakował wrogów coraz bardziej zbliżając się do przyjaciół. Gdy znajdował się już na tyle blisko by stwierdzić, że jego przyjaciele są zdecydowanie żywi, rozległo się ledwo słyszalne w tej wrzawie skrzypienie.

Pierwszy ognisty pocisk tej bitwy przeciął niebo oświecając przez chwilę szare niebo.

Świat obracał się w popiół _, a on przed oczami miał Merry, ale przecież doskonale wiedział, że to Sunny w płomieniach._  

 

**III**

_Teraz widzę ogień, w środku Góry,_

_Widzę ogień palący drzewa_

_I widzę ogień trawiący dusze,_

_Widzę ogień, jak krew w wietrze_

_I będę mieć nadzieję, że mnie zapamiętasz_

I walczył dalej, posuwając się do przodu, przebijając się przez szamoczący, chaotyczny tłum w stronę gdzie ostatnio mignęły mu zielone włosy i wyrosły wielkie dłonie rozgniatające marynarzy jakby byli małymi biało-niebieskimi muchami.

Słyszał świst powietrza wokół i huk wystrzałów przez narastający szum w uszach od burzącej się w nim krwi. Świat wokół zalała fala czerwieni, a jego i tak szczątkowy zdrowy rozsądek wziął we władanie szał jakiego można zaznać tylko w walce.

W jego tętnicach nie było już krwi, ale kipiała w nich ekscytacja i adrenalina.

 

**II**

_A jeśli noc będzie płonąć, zasłonię me oczy,_

_Bo jeśli mrok powróci, to moi bracia zginą,_

_I podczas gdy niebo spada w dół - uderzyło w to samotne miasto -_

_I widząc ten cień padający na ziemię słyszę moich ludzi, jak krzyczą:_

 

\- Do ataku!

Luffy z łatwością omijał ataki zwykłych żołnierzy, którzy wciągu chwili otrząsnęli się z szoku formując zwarty szyk i stając naprzeciwko niezorganizowanej i chaotycznej w walce armii rewolucjonistów. Robił uniki i kontratakował ze swoją zwykłą zaciętością. Powalając kilku marynarzy jednym atakiem rozejrzał się wokół, ze zdziwieniem rejestrując, że w ferworze walki oddalił się od swoich przyjaciół.

Po raz kolejny pomyślał, że powinien się był bardziej upierać i rozkazać przyjaciołom odejść, zostawić go tak by byli bezpieczni.

A dziwne uczucie, że po tej walce zmieni się nie tylko świat, ale i załoga Słomianych niepokojąco się nasiliło; zaatakował po raz kolejny.

 

**I**

_Teraz widzę ogień, w środku Góry,_

_Widzę ogień palący drzewa_

_I widzę ogień trawiący dusze,_

_Widzę ogień, jak krew w wietrze_

Wybiegli z bocznych uliczek niczym stado bydła wypełniające w ciągu kilku chwil główny plac. Kilkadziesiąt tysięcy biało-niebieskich mundurów, dwa razy tyle nóg uderzających o bruk i tyle samo dłoni ściskających broń, które nagle zamarły w zdumieniu.

Odgłosy zdziwienia potoczyły się po placu – ktoś, gdzieś głośno jęknął, a ktoś inny siarczyście przeklął. Nikt nie spodziewał się kolorowo-brunatnej armii rewolucjonistów bardziej niż gotowej do walki i celującej w biało-niebieskie mundury muszkietami i pistoletami. Niektórzy trzymali w dłoniach miecze połyskujące w ostatnich promieniach słońca.

Rewolucjoniści z własnoręcznie wykonanym symbolem rewolucji - wariacji pirackiej czaszki i anielskich skrzydeł - naszytych na brunatnych kurtach i płaszczach czy też na opaskach na ramieniu; oni wszyscy chcieli krwi tych, którzy byli źródłem niesprawiedliwości. A wśród nich piraci, barwne grupki wyróżniające się wśród brunatnego morza, ze złośliwymi uśmiechami i wyszczerbioną broną, pragnący zemsty stojący ramię w ramię z walczącymi o wolność.

Monkey D. Dragon uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc zszokowanych przeciwników. Zerknął na prawą flankę; na krótką chwilę zobaczył słomiany kapelusz syna.

Dał sygnał do ataku.

_Widzę ogień (o, wiesz, że widziałem płonące miasto),_

_I widzę ogień (czuję gorąco na swojej skórze, yeah),_

_I widzę ogień (ogień)_

_I widzę ogień płonący ciemną czerwienią na zboczu Góry_

 

**_To co było pomiędzy (pali się miasto, budynki się walą; ludzie w ogniu piekła)_ **

 

_(To koniec świata)_

_Jako w niebie, tak i na ziemi_

_Jesteśmy martwi od samych narodzin**_

 

Ludzie wybiegają na ulice, krzycząc radośnie, jakby sami chwilę wcześniej mknęli miedzy wąskimi uliczkami zabijając marynarzy; ojców, żony, synów, córki, braci i narzeczonych.

 

( _Chopper chce na nich krzyknąć, oni przecież nie mają prawa się cieszyć z tysięcy rannych i zabitych. Chce też kazać im wszystkim by pomogli umierającym, którzy zaścielali marmurowy bruk najbogatszego miasta w Nowym Świecie._

 _Mija odciętą głowę, której usta były wygięte w przerażającym uśmiechu - nie zatrzymuje się tylko biegnie dalej_ )

 

Pokryci krwią i wnętrznościami przeciwników ludzie - marynarze, rewolucjoniści, piraci, zwykli obywatele - krzyczą. Matki trzymają w ramionach tobołki z martwymi pociechami, dziadkowie odnajdują swoje wnuki wśród stert jeszcze ciepłych ciał.

 

_(Robin odwraca wzrok od tak dziwnie znajomego widoku i. Najchętniej skuliłaby się w jakimś ciemnym kącie i kazała światu zostawić ją samą. Rozważa przez chwilę czy nie zasłonić sobie uszu; wydłubanie oczu wydaje jej się być równie dobrym pomysłem._

_Czyjeś ramię pęka pod jej butem, ale ona biegnie dalej)_

 

Rzeczywistość płonie, tak jak miasto. Swąd palonych ciał unosi się nad całym Mariejois. Wszystko lepi się od dymu i popiołu - "Wody! Wody!" rozbrzmiewało w każdym zakamarku miasta.

 

_(Franky w myślach biegnie na Sunny'ego i uruchomia armatkę wodną gasząc ogień. Nawet przez chwilę nie zastanawia się czy powinien to zrobić._

_Przeskakuje stertę śmieci i biegnie dalej)_

 

Miasto gdzie umarli grzebią umarłych bo po walce nikt nie został żywy. Ci którzy zostali martwi za życia wynurzają się powoli ze swoich domów z poszarzałymi twarzami i ogromnymi oczami.

 

_(Brook rozumie dlaczego w pieśniach wychwala się zasługi najdzielniejszych spośród dzielnych wojowników. To znacznie prostsze niż pokazanie prawdy. Uważnie obserwuje otaczający go chaos, w końcu kto inny niż wieczny muzyk ma pokazać ludziom ogrom tej tragedii._

_Gdy z ciemnej uliczki wyskakuje na niego mężczyzna z obłędem w oczach i odcina mu palec odpycha go i biegnie dalej)_

 

Miasto tonie w ogniu, dym gryzie w gardło i osiada na dnie płuc.

Ogień rozprzestrzenia się dalej, a chwilę później pierwsze krople deszczu spadają na płonącą ziemię.

A oni biegną dalej.

 

_(To koniec świata)_

_Wszystkie moje bitwy zostały wygrane_

_Ale wojna dopiero się zaczęła_

 

**_Epilog (spopielone)_ **

**IV**

_Starzec nad brzegiem morza_

_U krańcu dnia_

_Wpatruje się w horyzont_

_Morski wiatr wieje mu w twarz_

_Wyspa targana burzami_

_Pory roku takie same_

_Kotwicowisko surowe_

_I bezimienny statek.***_

Sunny nie spłonął podczas bitwy; deski statku zajęły się ogniem kilka dni później.

Niebo było zachmurzone, a morze z każdą chwilą było coraz mniej spokojne. Czarna flaga z białą czaszką okrytą słomianym kapeluszem i piszczelami falowała na gorącym powietrzu, a języki płomieni delikatnie muskały ją by już po chwili zająć całą jej powierzchnię. Pokład płonął szybko pochłaniając butelkę po alkoholu, starą książkę w której brakowało kilku stron, gałązkę z jeszcze nie do końca dojrzałą pomarańczą, zestaw nut do nigdy niezagranej piosenki, w połowie pustą butelkę coli, starą powyginaną w różnych miejscach procę, pączek, który kiedyś mógłby być kwiatem wiśni i zimną mięsną potrawkę.

Sunny płonął; pośrodku niczego, fragmenty statku powoli, jeden po drugim tonęły w odmętach morza. Jedynie słoneczna głowa lwa wydawała się opierać żywiołowi nie zajęta przez nienasycone płomienie.

Wśród ognia pojawił się drgający w gorącym powietrzu cień. Znajoma sylwetka podniosła dłoń machając, by po chwili odwrócić się i zniknąć wśród dymu.

Lwia głowa wpadła z pluskiem do wody. Na powierzchni unosiły się żarzące pojedyncze deski. A gorące powietrze porwało do góry nadpaloną czerwoną wstążkę, która poddała się mu przez chwilę, aż w końcu wylądowała na burcie nieopodal dryfującego statku.

( _Mają ochotę krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, ale ostatecznie i tak Słomkowy Kapelusz zajmuje się ogniem)_

 

**III**

_Morze bez brzegu dla wygnanego po cichu_

_Rozpala latarnię , światło na krańcu świata_

_Wskazując drogę rozpala nadzieję w sercach,_

_Tym, w drodze powrotnej do domu z daleka._

\- Ruszcie się! - warknął jedynie i zniknął za większą stertą gruzu. Jego przesycony złością głos dotarł do świadomości pozostałych bo zaraz obrócili się w jego stronę.

\- Co ty pleciesz, co niby chcesz... - Sanji naprawdę chciał sprawić, żeby jego głos brzmiał normalnie, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że przy ostatnich słowach się załamał i zachrzęścił jak kroki na żwirze.

\- Kapelusz - rzucił zza gruzów Zoro ciesząc się, że nikt do niego nie dołaczył. Jego dłonie drżały, a zdrowe oko błyszczało.

W głowie jak mantrę powtarzał jedynie, że trzeba znaleźć kapitański kapelusz, że przecież dla Luffy'ego był to największy skarb i że - wbrew rozsądkowi - Luffy teraz bardzo go potrzebuje, że jeśli jest gdzieś gdzie jest sam, a on, oni nie mogą mu pomóc to niech chociaż będzie miał swój kapelusz.

Usłyszał zgrzyt kamieni - to reszta załogi rozdzieliła się w poszukiwaniu słomianego kapelusza.

 

**II**

_To dla dawno zapomnianego_

_Światła na krańcu świata_

_Horyzont płacze_

_Łzami, które zostawił za sobą dawno temu._

 

Nami rozglądała się wokół jakby nie wiedziała gdzie się znajduje, Sanji po tym jak papieros wypadł mu z uchylonych ust zamarł w bezruchu i przestał nawet mrugać. Robin zaczęła się trząść jakby temperatura w zniszczonym pokoju nagle zmalała. Chopper wciąż pochylony nad kapitanem z ręką na jego nadgarstku; miał wrażenie, że jeśli tylko oderwie się od niego nie będzie już powrotu - był świadomy, że już teraz go nie było, ale... Brook pokłonił się nisko zdejmując kapelusz w niemym podziękowaniu. Franky otarł kilka łez i absurdalnie pomyślał, że będzie musiał jak najszybciej przywrócić na statek słoneczną głowę lwa. Usopp szarpał bezwładnym nagle nienaturalnie niegumowym ramieniem Luffy'ego wrzeszcząc żeby przestał już ich nabierać, że tak jasne udało się, ale to już przestaje być zabawne i że muszą się już zbierać i pędzić ku następnej przygodzie, że świat jest jeszcze pełen silnych typków którym trzeba skopać dupę i że przecież do cholery One Piece sam się nie znajdzie. Zoro zachwiał się, a w jego oko błysnęło jakąś nieznaną emocją, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową i podszedł do kapitana. Oderwał od niego Choppera i Usopp'a podciągając obu do góry nie zważając na ich protesty.

 

**I**

_Albatros przelatuje_

_Sprawiając, że śni na jawie_

_O czasach zanim został_

_Jednym z niewidzianych tego świata_

_Księżniczka w wieży_

_Dzieci na polach_

_Życie dało mu to wszystko:_

_Wyspę Wszechświata._

Leżał na zakurzonej, pokrytej gruzem podłodze.

Pomieszczenie było całkiem zniszczone, brakowało większej części sufitu przez którą wpadały poranne promienie słoneczne odbijając się od kałuż – ostatnich śladach nocnej ulewy.

W kącie skąpany w alkoholach stał przechylający się na bok barek, skórzana kanapa wyglądała jakby wielki kot uznał ją za doskonały drapak, a mahoniowe regały świeciły pustkami wśród mokrych od deszczu stronic.

Chopper i Usopp wyrwali do przodu omijając co większe kawałki ścian oraz dziury w podłodze.

\- Idiota. - Nami skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i skrzywiła się, lekko nadymając policzki. - Znowu śpi w najlepsze.

Sanji oparł się o pozostałość po frontowej ścianie i odpalił papierosa zaciągając się mocno dymem z głową pełną dań które przygotuje na kolację - w końcu wygrali, trzeba było to uczcić. Robin westchnęła cicho opierając się o ścianę zaraz obok kucharza z uczuciem wręcz powalającej ulgi. Zoro odgarnął nogą zalegający gruz i usiadł na zapylonej podłodze - nie chciał tego przyznać, ale był wykończony – ledwo powstrzymując się przed zapadnięciem w drzemkę; był pewien, że Luffy jak najszybciej będzie chciał opuścić zniszczone miasto i zostawić za sobą to wszystko co się wydarzyło. Franky uśmiechnął się szeroko, wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, Sunny osmalony i z odłamaną figurą dziobową był mimo wszystko gotowy do podróży na najbliższą wyspę, a załoga była w końcu w komplecie. Brook przeczesał dłońmi afro, a jego palce zagrzechotały cicho, przyjrzał się swojej dłoni, cztery palce rozprostowały się z zaciśniętej pięści; był ciekawy czy ktoś znajdzie jego palec wskazujący, zaśmiał się w duchu i zaczął brzdąkać na gitarze.

-LUFFY! - Było jak grom z jasnego nieba, jak policzek, który na długo pokrywa się czerwienią i pali, nawet wtedy, gdy minęło wiele tygodni, a człowiek wciąż instynktownie go dotyka, a ciało, które pamięta kuli się i drży.

 

_Teraz jego miłość jest tylko wspomnieniem_

_Duchem we mgle_

_Wypływa w morze raz ostatni_

_Wyznając pożegnanie temu światu_

_Kotwica opuszczona_

_Dno morskie daleko w dole_

_Trawa wciąż pod stopami_

_I uśmiech pod brwiami._

 

**_To co było później (w popiołach)_ **

****

_Zrobiliśmy_

_coś z niczego_

_Wszystko, czym się staliśmy_

_Unieś mnie, moja dusza jest taka pusta_

_Unieś mnie, moja dusza jest taka pusta****_

Deski statku skrzypią im pod nogami. Rozglądają się po niewielkim stateczku, zwykłe drewniane deski, żadnej trawy, żadnych pomarańczy, żadnej lwiej głowy. Nie ma też żadnej flagi, jakby byli po prostu nic nie znaczącymi ludźmi, którzy są zbyt anonimowi - w końcu jak nazwać Słomianych Kapeluszy bez słomianego kapelusza?

_(Sanji bezwiednie podchodzi do ściany i naciska stopą na trzecią deskę od niej - nic się nie dzieje, nie słyszy charakterystycznego kliknięcia. Kręci głową, ale wie doskonale, że jeszcze nie raz będzie szukał tej skrytki z mięsem. Wbija wzrok w bogu nawet nie winną ducha deskę i próbuje odpędzić majaczącą gdzieś na dnie jego umysłu myśl. A ona i tak wypływa, nabiera ostrości i niesie ze sobą niepodważalną prawdę._

_Na tym statku, w tej kuchni, nie będzie takiej skrytki)_

Jest zdecydowanie za cicho. Cały statek milczy. Żadne z nich nie przypomina sobie by kiedykolwiek, odkąd tylko przyłączyli się do załogi było tak spokojnie. Brakowało krzyków, kłótni i sporadycznych wybuchów; tego wszystkiego co było tak charakterystycznego dla tej załogi – dla nich.

Rufa wydaje się być taka pusta. Rozglądają się rozpaczliwie jakby zaraz nowe drzewka pomarańczy miały wyrosnąć spod pokładowych desek. Ale drzewka nie rosną, a deski nawet nie skrzypią. Chyba chcieliby, żeby przyszedł sztorm i zmył z powierzchni tą podróbkę statku, którą podróżują.

_(Nami przeklina, mając szczerą ochotę pójść odzyskać swoje pomarańcze, a chociaż drzewek już nie ma i nie ma też cienia który dawały kładzie się na pokładzie; pod skórą czuje miękką trawę, a zbłąkana gałąź przesuwa się po jej policzku i wplątuje we włosy._

_Otwiera oczy i znów jest na pokładzie tego bezimiennego statku)_

Patrzą na zachmurzone niebo - są świadomi, że rufa nigdy nie odzyska swoich pomarańczy.

Nie mogą sobie znaleźć miejsca odkąd tylko weszli na statek. Właściwie to doskonale wiedzą, że to karawela - ale nie, Merry była karawelą, Sunny był czym więcej niż statkiem, a ta łajba nie ma w sobie niczego wyjątkowego może poza gnijącymi deskami przy dziobie. Stare uczucie niedopasowania wraca do nich i uderza o wiele mocniej niż kiedyś. W końcu o wiele łatwiej żyje się bez tego czego nigdy się nigdy nie miało, niż z uczuciem nie tylko braku, ale i straty. Doskonale wiedzą, że ich miejsce jest tutaj, na tym statku i wśród tych ludzi, ale nie jest to takie proste - nie są pewni, ale to chyba nie tak, że nie mają swojego miejsca.

_(Usopp wspina się na bocianie gniazdo, które jest zdecydowanie za nisko i rozgląda się wokół tak naprawdę niczego nie szukając. Nie mija chwila i schodzi na dół drepcząc po pokładzie i patrzy na wszystko nic niewidzącym wzrokiem._

_Siada na schodach prowadzących na dziób i ukrywa twarz w drżących dłoniach)_

Teraz mają po prostu nowe miejsce; zimne i zdecydowanie obce, ale nie wiedzą gdzie indziej mogliby być.

Wiedzą, że to nie Sunny, ale wzrokiem szukają figury dziobowej i siedzącej na niej postaci. Dopiero po chwili stają się w pełni świadomi, że lwiej głowy nie ma, że spłonęła kilka dni temu.

 _(Zoro wie że to całkiem obcy statek, ale i tak wzrokiem szuka swojego ulubionego miejsca do drzemki zaraz obok figury dziobowej._ _Dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co robi. Opiera się o prawą burtę i zamyka oko._

_Czuje jak opuszczają go wszystkie siły)_

Nie mówią tego głośno, starają się też o tym nie myśleć, ale wydaje się im, że spłonęli razem ze statkiem.

 

* * *

 

* I See Fire - Ed Sheeran tłum. tekstowo.pl

** fragmenty City – Hollywood Undead tłum. tekstowo.pl

*** The Islander – Nightwish tłum. tekstowo.pl

**** fragment Hollow – Submersed tłum. tekstowo.pl


End file.
